Gleeman Vox
'''Gleeman Vox '''was the retarded main asstagonist of Ratchet: Madlocked. He later created Shitzone after Ace stuck his foot up his ass. Vox then though a Bitch fit and made Shitzone. Vox was also a total homosexual, having stuck his dick up Ace's ass more than one time. He later created the fuckanator which allowed him to fuck heroes. This asshole was finally destroyed when he attempted suicide in shitzone, and it blew up releasing shit. Vox's asshole, however, was later seen floating in space, at the same time Doctor Nefarious and Lawrence came by. They found Vox's asshole, but when they opened, a truck load of shit hit them in the face, thus Nefarious screamed. Lawrence then used Vox's huge dick to wipe his ass, as being on an asteroid, there were no bathrooms. The rest is about Nefarious and Lawrence so just go read the rest of Vox's stupid bio at the bottom and read about how he cut off his Otto's dick. Vox's Life Vox was a dumb stupid retard looking for cash, at first he was in good psysical health. He jogged for 50 miles each day to to make any good for nothing fuck jealous, like Qwark and Clark. Vox bragging about himself so much that his only friend Ace Retardlight wanted to kill him, so Ace came up with a fucking dumb ass plan to ruin Vox's life, so he hired a few highschool bullys Lawrence and Dull Bookworm. The bully's teased vox so much that he ran away (pussy), at that time Vox stayed away from Mars Bars, but not having taste one he decided to try one and he fell in love with them so much that he couldn't stop gorging his greedy ass self. So he became fat, not even bothering to go to the gym and eating healthy foods like salads. He was found stealing Mars Bars with sly cooper, apparenty he was the actual one who stole and ate Tachyon's Mars Bar. He later won a fortune at the lottery while buying Mars Bars and brought a space station he called Dread Zone so that he could capture dumb ass superheroes who don't bother to try to save the galaxy because their too busy trying to look good and watching soap operas. So vox captured them to fight each other and rape each other, so that his ratings can go up which means getting bolts in which he could buy more mars bars. He had his friend Ace Retardlight by his side still not knowing that he was the one who ruined his life, vox made him the star fuckanator which consists of him fucking the contestants to death and after Ace reached a certaint amount of kills, vox decided to sell products like condems, crochatizers, and sex tools based on Ace, but no one wouldn't buy any of the products because it was based on Ace because he was a sex tool. Due to people not buying Ace products, Vox lost alot of bolts, which caused him to go crazy because he couldn't buy any mars bars. Vox later blamed everything on Ace for causing his ratings to go down so much, Vox made a deal with the devil to placed Ace in hell where he would fight none stop until he rised Vox's ratings. At that time Vox didn't have any fuckanators, so he hired Hellshock a soulless machine that was once a snackmachine that stocked mar bars , Reasser a homosexual pervert who used to be a high school math teacher, and the Efuckanata a child malester and serial killer chief. Vox hire them to take over while Ace was in hell, which brought his ratings up and in which he once again was weathy enough to buy more mars bars, which he was able to bring Ace out of hell Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Retards! Category:People who are psycho